


Stranger

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: สีของนิวยอร์คคือสีดำ





	Stranger

สีของนิวยอร์คคือสีดำ

 

ท้องฟ้าสีดำกำลังโปรยปรายหยาดฝน ฝูงชนในหมวกและเสื้อคลุมสีดำขวักไขว่ มุ่งหน้าสู่หมู่อาคารทะมึนสองข้างทาง พักเดียวก็ว่างเปล่า ครีเดนซ์ แบร์โบน เบียดตัวเข้ากับเสาสูง ยัดปึกกระดาษเข้าไปใต้เสื้อแล้วกอดมันไว้ เครื่องแต่งกายที่บ่งกำพืดอย่างชัดเจนทำให้พนักงานเปิดประตูเหลือบชำเลือง ครีเดนซ์ก้มลง ซ่อนใบหน้าจากสีดำของท้องฟ้าสู่สีดำของพื้นดิน

 

ชีวิตของครีเดนซ์ไม่มีสีสันอื่นใดอีกเลย...ไม่มี

 

ท้องฟ้าไม่เคยเป็นสีฟ้าในตอนเช้า และไม่เคยเป็นสีทองในยามเย็น...เนิ่นนานกว่าครีเดนซ์จะรู้ว่าตนแตกต่างจากเด็กอื่น เชสซิตี้ทำสีหน้าหวาดกลัวเมื่อรู้ว่าโลกของเขามีเพียงสีเทาและดำ แต่เมื่อแมรี่ไม่ใส่ใจว่าเขาจะเห็นอะไร ไม่ช้า ทุกคนก็ลืมเลือน มีเพียงโมเดสตี้เท่านั้นที่จดจำมันได้ ในวัยเจ็ดปี เด็กหญิงเรียนรู้และอ่านหนังสือมามากกว่าเขามากมายนัก

 

"สีสันของพี่ไม่ได้หายไปไหน" โมเดสตี้กระซิบในคืนพายุกระหน่ำ เสียงลมดังพอจะเป่าถ้อยคำที่แมรี่ไม่ต้องการให้เกิดขึ้นในบ้านให้ปลิวหายไปก่อนที่หล่อนจะได้ยิน "มันอยู่กับคนที่เป็นอีกครึ่งหนึ่งของชีวิตพี่ คนที่เกิดมาเพื่อพี่ และพี่เกิดมาเพื่อเขา คนเพียงคนเดียวที่มีสิทธิจะกุมมือของพี่ไปตลอดกาล"

 

การสนทนาจบลงตรงนั้น ครีเดนซ์ไม่ได้เชื่อโมเดสตี้ ในหัวน้อย ๆ ของเธอมีจินตนาการเพ้อฝันจากนิทานก่อนนอนที่แม่บังเกิดเกล้าเคยเล่าให้ฟังบรรทุกไว้เต็มอัตรา...นิทานที่เต็มไปด้วยพ่อมดแม่มด เวทมนต์ สัตว์ที่เดินสองขาและพูดได้...ครีเดนซ์ไม่เคยฟังนิทานพวกนั้น จินตนาการของเขาแห้งแล้งพอ ๆ กับความเป็นไปได้ที่จะได้พบคนเพียงคนเดียวที่จะกุมมือของเขาไปตลอดกาล

 

ใบปลิวทั้งปึกร่วงหลุดจากมือที่แข็งชา หล่นลงบนพื้นที่เจิ่งนองไปด้วยฝน ครีเดนซ์สะดุ้งจากภวังค์ ยืนเซ่ออยู่อึดใจแล้วผวาตาม แต่ไม่ก่อนที่ลมหอบใหญ่จะพัดมันแยกออกเป็นแผ่นแล้วกระจายไปทั่วทิศ เสียงผรุสวาทของคนเฝ้าประตูดังแข่งกับเสียงฝนเมื่อเขาวิ่งออกไปที่กลางถนน เป็นวินาทีเดียวกับที่ประตูอาคารฝั่งตรงข้ามเปิดออก วินาทีที่ใครคนหนึ่งก้าวออกมาจากประตูบานนั้น วินาทีที่แสงไฟที่ส่องตามหลังชายคนนั้นเปล่งแสงกระจ่างสีทอง

 

วินาทีที่ครีเดนซ์ได้เห็นสีสันเป็นครั้งแรก

 

ชายคนนั้นมีผมสีดำ สวมโค้ทดำ และรองเท้าหนังสีดำ แต่ผิวเนื้อของเขาไม่ใช่สีเทา ครีเดนซ์ตัวสั่นเทิ้มด้วยความปิติ ผ้าพันคอของชายคนนั้นมีสีเข้ม แต่ไม่ใช่สีดำ แล้วยังดวงตาคู่นั้น...ความล้ำลึกของประกายสีที่จ้องตรงมา ทำให้ครีเดนซ์ระลึกถึงถ้อยคำของโมเดสตี้ที่เขาเกือบลืมไปแล้ว...คนที่เกิดมาเพื่อพี่ คนที่พี่เกิดมาเพื่อเขา...

 

...คนเพียงคนเดียวที่จะกุมมือของพี่ไปตลอดกาล...

 

\-------------

 

"เข้าใจแล้วใช่ไหม เด็กดี"

 

น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลปลอบประโลมทิ้งรอยปลอบประโลมจางบางไว้ในหูคนฟัง เช่นเดียวกับไออุ่นจากมือที่เพิ่งละจากผิวแก้ม เด็กหนุ่มเซเล็มสะท้านน้อย ๆ ตามมือเขา ก่อนจะพยักหน้าอย่างเชื่อฟัง ในมือที่เต็มไปด้วยริ้วรอยของหมอนั่นยังกำปึกกระดาษโฆษณาไร้สาระไว้แน่น เขาเลิกคิ้ว เมื่อเห็นสายตาที่เหลือบมอง ริมฝีปากเม้มสนิทเหมือนต้องการตั้งคำถาม

 

"มีอะไรหรือครีเดนซ์?"

 

"นั่น..." เด็กหนุ่มเปิดปาก ก่อนจะหุบกลับลงใหม่ "...ไม่มีอะไรครับ"

 

"หือ?" ริมฝีปากกระตุกเป็นรอยยิ้มน้อย ๆ "แน่ใจนะว่าไม่มี"

 

ครีเดนซ์ส่ายหน้าทั้ง ๆ ยังก้มงุด

 

"รู้ใช่ไหมว่าถ้ามีอะไรที่สงสัย เธอสามารถถามได้?"

 

เด็กหนุ่มพยักหงึก ก้มหน้าลงจนแทบจรดอก

 

"ดี" รอยยิ้มนั้นกว้างขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อย "ฉันฝากความหวังไว้กับเธอ"

 

ใบหน้าที่ก้มต่ำเงยขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อไออุ่นจากฝ่ามือนั้นกลับมาอีกหน คราวนี้มันแตะลงบนต้นคอของเขา...นับจากวันที่ได้พบกันเป็นครั้งแรก ครีเดนซ์พยายามตามหาชายแปลกหน้าคนนั้นมาตลอด เขากระหาย จวนเจียนจะเป็นทุรนทุรายด้วยความปรารถนาที่จะได้มองเห็นสีสันเช่นนั้นอีกสักครั้ง เขาเฝ้ารอแล้วรอเล่า แต่สีสันนั้นไม่เคยปรากฏขึ้นอีก ครีเดนซ์จึงออกตามหาไปทั่ว จนแม้แต่ย่านที่พักของผู้มีอันจะกินซึ่งเขาไม่มีสิทธิเหยียบย่าง แต่แล้ว ในซอกที่ที่มืดที่สุด ทึบและอับชื้นที่สุดในนิวยอร์ค ผู้ที่เขากำลังตามหาก็ปรากฏตัวขึ้นเหมือนปาฏิหาริย์ และชิงเป็นฝ่ายพูดก่อนว่ากำลังตามหาตัวเขาอยู่

 

ชายที่ชื่อเพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์

 

คุณเกรฟส์มีใบหน้าที่สมบูรณ์แบบ รอยยิ้มที่ดึงดูดใจ เสียงที่ชวนให้เคลิบเคลิ้ม และกลิ่นที่น่าหลงใหล สัมผัสจากมือและประกายจากดวงตาก่อความร้อนรุ่มแปลกประหลาดขึ้นในอกครีเดนซ์...เด็กหนุ่มเกือบแน่ใจว่าตนหลงใหลผู้ชายคนนี้อย่างไม่มีข้อแม้ เพียงแต่เขาไม่เข้าใจ

 

สีสันเหล่านั้นหายไปไหนกันหมด?

 

คุณเกรฟส์ยังคงมีผมสีดำ เสื้อคลุม และรองเท้าหนังสีดำ แต่ผ้าพันคอของเขากลายเป็นสีเทา เช่นเดียวกับผิวเนื้อซีดจาง โลกของครีเดนซ์กลับมาเป็นสีเทาดำอีกครั้ง แม้เมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าชายผู้เคยมอบสีสันแรกให้แก่เขาในวันนั้น

 

เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับชะตากรรมของพวกเรา?

 

ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวที่ปะทะข้างแก้มพัดพาความคิดคำนึงให้กระจายหายไป เหลือไว้เพียงความว่างเปล่า ครีเดนซ์สั่นสะท้านให้กับสัมผัสที่แนบลงมาบนริมฝีปาก สีสันไม่สำคัญอีกต่อไปเมื่อเทียบกับความหอมหวานที่กรุ่นกำจาย ครีเดนซ์หลับตาลงโดยไร้ความคิดขัดขืน...แค่แวบเดียวก็นั้นก็เพียงพอที่จะยืนยันได้แล้วว่าเขาเกิดมาเพื่อเป็นของคุณเกรฟส์ และมืออันอบอุ่นคู่นี้คือมือที่จะจับมือเขาไว้ตลอดกาล

 

เพียงพอแล้วจริง ๆ


End file.
